Alquimia en Estado Puro
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: ¿Llevarse bien con Tonks? ¿Andrómeda Black? Imposible - le dijo un día Mcgonegall a Slughorn. -Todo lo contrario - contestó él.- Esto es alquimia en estado puro.


_**Alquimia en estado puro**_

_Jo Rowling es dueña y señora de los Black y demás personajes pottéricos._

Esta vez, el Campeonato de Duelo del colegio había sido para Tonks.

Desde que sus vidas se cruzaron por primera vez, Andrómeda Black, Princesa de sangre pura del Muy Noble y Ancestral Clan de los Black, Reina indiscutible de Slytherin, y Ted Tonks, "_sangresucia"_ y, para colmo, _Hufflepuff,_ no habían dejado de rivalizar en todo lo que se les ponía por delante.

Varias veces habían llegado a las varitas. En una ocasión, especialmente memorable, el enfrentamiento fue de tal calibre que la mitad de los estudiantes que lo presenciaron creyeron que se matarían. Entonces, sus respectivos jefes de casa tuvieron que mediar con Minerva, al mando del Castillo por ausencia de Dumbledore, para evitar una doble expulsión. Slughorn, especialmente, tuvo que emplearse a fondo. Minerva, aunque reconocía que Andrómeda era brillante, también la consideraba enervante. Y es que, Andrómeda Black, como buena exponente del Clan, se comportaba como si el mundo fuera suyo, como _una auténtica Black_.

Andrómeda entró en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto curso y sistemáticamente desparramó por el suelo el contenido de su baúl. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando fracasaba en alguno de sus objetivos.,Era una manera inocua de descargar su "temperamento Black". Iba a alzar la varita cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"toc toc ¿Andrómeda? Soy yo, Cissa. ¿Me dejas pasar?"

Andrómeda suspiró, bajó la varita y contestó.

"Si, pasa Cissy"

Narcissa empujó la puerta con suavidad. Cuando estuvo dentro, pasó la vista en silencio por el suelo antes de fijarla en su hermana mayor.

"Ha sido injusto. Flitwick no debería..."

"Ha sido legal" – la interrumpió su hermana.

"Pero no debía haberte quitado puntos por arrojarle la silla a la cabeza"

"Aplicando estrictamente las normas, debería haberme descalificado en ese momento. Lo hice con la mano, y el campeonato establece que tanto ataque como defensa se hagan con magia. En realidad, no me explico por qué Tonks no reclamó. Yo lo habría hecho."

Narcissa frunció el ceño. En sus constantes enfrentamientos, unas veces ganaba uno y otras lo hacía el otro. Realmente, considerando la situación en su conjunto, vivían en permanentes tablas. Pero, en circunstancias normales, Andrómeda no habría reconocido la justicia de una victoria de Tonks.

"Sabes, el único duelo del torneo que ha merecido la pena ha sido la final. Los demás han sido un paseo militar." – Añadió Andrómeda pensativa.

"Es que eres la mejor..."

"Los hermanos Lestrange, Elizabeth Wilkes, Fabian Prewett, Morgan Burke..." – Andrómeda enumeró, haciendo caso omiso del cumplido de Narcissa, rivales derrotados, todos de sangre pura.

Narcissa sonrió.

"Y mira a quienes ha eliminado Tonks" – continuó Andrómeda – "Otro Prewett, Longbotton, Bones, Lucius..."

"La próxima vez tú ganarás" – Narcissa había estado a punto de decir otra cosa al oir el nombre de Lucius, pero cambió de idea.

Andrómeda se sentó en su cama. Apuntó con su varita a una pila de ropa, dio una sacudida y la ropa se desarrugó, se dobló y se ordenó limpiamente en su baúl. Eso era también parte del rito post derrota. Le servía para terminar de calmar sus nervios, y para afinar su magia.

"Los sangre pura han sido pan comido, tanto los que me han tocado a mi como los que le han tocado a él" – Andrómeda reflexionó en voz alta – "El único que me ofrece retos que verdaderamente valen la pena, es Tonks" – continuó hablando mientras doblaba más ropa – "un _sangresucia." _Andrómeda hizo hincapié en la palabra.

En la Sala de Profesores, Pomona Sprout recibía orgullosa las felicitaciones de los otros docentes por la victoria de su pupilo. Flitwick, especialmente entusiasta, comentaba algunos lances del duelo, mientras Slughorn daba la enhorabuena efusivamente a la jefa de Hufflepuff.

"Admirable espíritu deportivo, Horace" - Minerva observó.

"Bueno, no te voy a ocultar que esperaba que Andrómeda se trajera la Copa para Slytherin. Sin embargo...creo que esta derrota le va a servir para darse cuenta de que podría llevarse bien con Tonks".

"¿Llevarse bien con Tonks? ¿Andrómeda Black? Imposible. Espero que cuando salgan del colegio no se crucen sus caminos demasiado. A la mínima se matarían. Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte y no ha habido que lamentar grandes males, pero cualquier día de éstos...".

"Oh, discuten como siempre. Pero, si te das cuenta, sacan las varitas cada vez menos."

"Si tu lo dices... Bueno, tal vez Andrómeda esté empezando a tomar ejemplo de Bellatrix".

"Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de que Bellatrix sea el modelo a seguir. De hecho, creo que Albus debería prestarle más atención".

"No veo por qué. Bellatrix siempre ha sido una estudiante modelo, en todos los sentidos. Y es la Premio Anual. Mientras que Andrómeda siente absoluto desdén por todo lo que no sea hacer su santa voluntad, lo cual es lamentable, porque es brillante..."

En la sala común de Hufflepufff, los entusiastas alumnos celebraban una fiesta en honor del vencedor. Ted Tonks, que traía periódicamente gloria a la Casa del Tejón, había sido colocado ahí por el sombrero seleccionador después de haber sopesado todas las Casas, incluída Slytherin. Finalmente, decidió que el rasgo más significativo de su personalidad era que, a priori, consideraba a todos por igual. Y eso incluía a la altiva Andrómeda Black.

Ted sonrió para sí. Había vencido a Andrómeda, sí, pero para él, eso no era lo más relevante. Lo verdaderamente importante era cómo lo había hecho.

Andrómeda. Inaccesible, orgullosa, altiva y altanera, inteligente como ningún sangre pura, y poderosa. A su altura. Lo de la silla había estado bien, muy bien. La cara de Andrómeda, todo pasión, había merecido la pena.

"_La más guapa del colegio, y, con diferencia, la de personalidad más interesante."_ Pensó y sonrió aún más. Sus compañeros creyeron que era pura satisfacción por haberse llevado el torneo...

De nuevo, sola en el dormitorio, Andrómeda repasó mentalmente el duelo. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el momento en el que había perdido toda opción. Había sido un instante, menos que un segundo, en el que él le lanzó una mirada diferente. Y ella se había dado cuenta. Y él se había dado cuenta de que ella se había dado cuenta.

No era una mirada retadora, como acostumbraban. Para nada. Ted no la había mirado en ese momento como una rival a batir. La había mirado _"como un chico mira a una chica que le gusta mucho y que quiere que la chica se de cuenta de que le gusta mucho"_. Y, lo peor de todo, lo que desconcertaba a Andrómeda, era que, lejos de enfurecerla, la había dejado desarmada, incapaz de reaccionar, desconcentrada. A partir de ahí, sus hechizos habían perdido ganas. _Ah_í había perdido el torneo.

Andrómeda necesitó todo el verano siguiente para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, había ganado otro premio.

En septiembre, el mismo día que comenzaron las clases, Minerva MacGonegall estuvo a punto de perder toda su flema británica de golpe y porrazo. Cuando se dirigía a dar su clase a los alumnos de séptimo curso, vio en el pasillo, besándose sin ningún disimulo, a los dos alumnos que meses antes se llevaban las varitas al cuello.

"Esto acabará mal, muy mal" – le dijo después a Slughorn.

"No lo creo" – contestó Slughorn – " Esto es alquimia en estado puro".


End file.
